megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Kurama Tengu
Kurama Tengu is a recurring demon in the series. History The most powerful and well-known of the Japanese Tengu who were said to live in Mt. Kurama in Kyoto. The Kurama-Tengu are not only said to be exceptional warriors, but also have the ability to fend off disease and bring good luck. The king of the tengu, Sojobo, is one of the Mt. Kurama tengu, and in the 12th century was said to have taught the famous warrior Minamoto No Yoshitsune the arts of swordsmanship, tactics and magic. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Genma Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Demigod Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Genma Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Genma Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Genma Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Genma Race *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Wind Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Wind Order *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Hermit Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Hermit Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Hermit Arcana *Persona 5: Hermit Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Hermit Arcana Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Kurama can be only obtained by evolving its predecessor Karasu and is one of the few demons in the game that can only be created via secondary evolution. Even though Karasu can only be created by evolving a Koppa, Karasu can be encountered in normal battles and persuaded to join. Therefore, it isn't necessary to begin with a Koppa to ultimately obtain a Kurama, but some of Koppa's skills will be missed if that step is skipped. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Kurama Tengu can only be acquired through fusion, though variations appear in Shibuya's Celu Tower gold level instance. In the Mount Kurama instance accessed through Nakano, he is a central NPC and final boss for all levels. By gathering cords from the endchest, players are able to fuse a more powerful Kurama Tengu that learns a unique almighty spin move. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Kurama Tengu regularly appear through Enemy Search in Sector Delphinus. However, his fusion requirements can be unlocked relatively early in the game, being a special fusion between Koppa Tengu and Karasu Tengu. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Kurama Tengu can be obtained through special fusion, by fusing a Koppa Tengu with a Karasu Tengu. He can teach Flynn the Mazanma, Mahama, Blood Ritual and Zandyne skills through his Demon Whisper. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Kurama Tengu can be found within the Tennozu Shelter. He can teach the Mazanma, Mahama, Trafuri and Zandyne skills through his Demon Whisper. Kurama Tengu benefits from learning Force and Light skills. ''Persona 5'' Kurama Tengu is the ninth Persona of the Hermit Arcana and can be found as a Shadow in Shido's Palace and the Sheriruth area of Mementos, with the title "Monk of the Valley." He is one of six Personas to learn Masukunda and one of four to learn Growth 3. When itemized using Electric Chair execution in the Velvet Room, Kurama Tengu yields a Garudyne skill card. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' Random Encounter= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Persona 3'' Persona 3= |-| FES / Portable= ''Persona 4'' Persona 4= |-| Golden= ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Persona= Gallery See Also *Tengu *Koppa Tengu *Karasu Tengu Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas